1. Field
Example embodiments relate to conductive line structures and/or methods of forming the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to conductive line structures of semiconductor devices and/or methods of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Forming minute conductive line patterns having a line width equal to, or less than, about 40 nm is not easy because of limitations of a photolithography process. Recently, minute conductive line patterns are formed by a double patterning process, or a quadruple patterning process. As the line width of the minute conductive line patterns decreases, the parasitic capacitance between the conductive line patterns increases.